


Jingle All The Way

by Oriole T (inamac)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Humour, Other, Pony Play, morris dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Oriole%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC has a traditional Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle All The Way

**Jingle All The Way**

The bells rang every time Becker moved. He felt like a bloody Morris dancer. And the horns didn't help. They were real antlers, and, although fixed securely to the bridle and carefully balanced they still felt precarious every time he moved his head. Which was probably one reason why Lester, similarly crowned beside him, was keeping so still.

Practice, he reminded himself. This was his first Christmas at the Arc and it was apparently an honour to be chosen to pull the present-laden sleigh. At least he hadn't been landed with the Father Christmas role. Philip had drawn the short straw for that and was sitting in the sleigh, well padded in traditional red and white robes. And it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person, Becker thought, with another sideways look at the still inscrutable Lester who had been responsible for cutting the straws.

The vehicle shifted as Jenny, clad in an elf costume comprising high boots, green corset and mini-skirt that owed more to a pole dancing club than to the North Pole, mounted the driver's seat and took up the reins.

She clicked her tongue. "Walk on!"

Ahead of him (they had been harnessed in what Jenny called 'unicorn' and he hadn't dared to ask), Connor leaned into his harness and, bells jingling and red nose flashing, led them through the doors and into the main ARC hall.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"


End file.
